


Role Playing Sex

by SahadCaethlin



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons, aidean - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean O'Gorman and Aidan Turner are working on a crossover show between "Being Human" and "The Almighty Johnsons". Well... Dean was working. Until Aidan's arrival. - PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Playing Sex

**Author's Note:**

> It is actually my first fanfiction in English which is not my mothertongue, please be indulgent. But all comments are welcome since I want to improve and be able to write more stories in English! Thank you for your help.

Dean was on the set. Alone. He was in his office or, more precisely, in Anders Johnson’s office. His text was all over the desk behind which he was standing. It was not that he was overzealous, but he liked to take advantage of the lunch time when everyone was gone. It was quiet enough for him to concentrate and he liked to review his lines before acting, which was quite difficult with Emmett, Timothy, Jared or Ben chatting and joking all the time. And definitely more difficult with the second cast: the Being Human cast. He had accepted to shoot this crossover show when knowing he could see everyone again, and especially his Hobbit best friend Aidan Turner. He definitely liked to shoot with him: even his Almighty brothers recognized that he smiled and laughed much more with the Irish around. Two hands and arms appeared on both side of his vision, laying flat against the desk surface, while a warm body pressed against his back, pushing him forward. He could felt His breath sliding in his neck.

“Hey.” The brunet murmured at his ear before nibbling his ear lobe.

A faint smile came on the blonde’s lips: Aidan would never change. And it was for the best. He shivered, feeling the warmness of his sexfriend’s body against his. Because yes, the Irishman was nothing of a boyfriend for him, neither he was for Aidan. They liked to keep things simple... And the prominence he could felt against the low of his back was very simple to understand.

“Hey.” The Kiwi replied.

“You missed me?” He could hear the smile in Aidan’s voice.

“Not a second.” Dean answered, smiling wider.

“Bitch.” The brunet grumbled.

“Jerk.” He looked back to his set mate. “Is that your cock I feel against my ass?”

“Well, since my phone is in my trailer...” The Irish lips founded their way to the blonde’s neck.

The words were a bit crude, but like said before: they liked it simple. A shudder went through his all body, goosebumps appearing on his skin, every blond hair straightening up like perfect little soldiers. He could feel It: massive, hard...

“Already hard like a rock, aren’t we?” Dean smiled.

“You’re doing me this.” Aidan growled, pushing him more and more against the desk.

It was quite a compliment coming from such a handsome guy. The New Zealander pushed his lines aside and his eyes went down, following his friend’s hands: one running up to his chest, his nails scratching his skin through the fabric of his shirt, and the other one sliding down, disappearing under the line of the desk. His breath shuddered when the brunet’s fingers pressed against his already half hard member.

“You’re such a brat.” He muttered.

“Yup. Always healthy and vigorous.” Aidan mocked, before whispering at his ear. “But you like it this way, don’t you?”

Dean wanted to answer but he swallowed back his words when feeling the Irishman’s hand passing under his pants, stroking his member through his boxers. He gasped, his fingers whitening against the desk.

“Fuck, Aid’!”

“Totally what I was up to.” The brunet smiled.

The blonde threw one of his arms behind him, grasping one of Aidan’s buttocks and pulling him tighter against himself. The Kiwi could not stop a moan from coming out his throat, the brunet’s hands driving him crazy. He could also feel the hard erection of his fellow rubbing against his butt and he knew the Irishman could not wait to come inside him and do him hard. He did not mind since he discovered he liked it also this way with Aidan: to feel his huge member in him thrusting with need and desperation, to feel him hitting the very bottom of his being, to hear him snarling and yelling his name with pleasure. He knew Aidan liked it too: the Irishman enjoyed hearing him moaning and whimpering under his thrusts, begging for more, faster, harder. A smile grew on Dean’s face:

“Should I call you Mitchell?”

They had already done that quite a lot using their characters’ names. Just to keep it interesting. They had begun on the Hobbit set, calling themselves by their dwarves’ names. Plus, calling Aidan by his vampire’s name was a way to ask it hard: vampires were known for their great stamina in bed. A smirk went on Aidan’s lips:

“Do you wanna be Anders...? Or Braggi?”

“Technically, it’s the same person.” Dean answered, already panting.

“Yup. But do you wanna be the human form or the North God giving me orders?” The youngest asked.

“Call me Anders... But I’ll use my God’s powers on you. No matter what.” The blonde smiled.

“Fair enough.”

Dean let go Aidan’s butt and his hand went to lose itself in his companion dark locks of hair. He pulled it to him, having to half turn himself to be able to kiss his mate. Aidan was impatient, as always, giving few pelvis movements, stroking more and more his erection against him, making Dean to want it so badly. The eldest whimpered against the Irishman’s lips:

“Mitchell... Screw the prep. Come in me. I wanna feel you inside me.”

“Anders...” Aidan smiled when calling his friend by his character’s name, turning himself into the dark vampire he was supposed to be, breathing heavily in his friend’s neck. “You do smell good... It’s like I can feel your blood in my mouth... In my throat... I can hear your heart drumming, you know...”

Aidan pushed Dean over the desk, making him fall on his elbows while slowly toying with his tongue in the eldest’s neck. Nothing was more turning him on then Dean’s buttocks: round and firms. He liked to grasp them, hardly able to wait to feel them meeting his own body, hard and sound. His teeth pinched his lower lip when he made Dean’s pants fall and saw them, offered to him, ready for him. His hand stroked them slightly, his other hand sizing his friend’s hard member.

“How badly do you want me to come in you, Anders? How badly?” His own voice was low and deep, Aidan totally possessed by his character.

“I...” Dean’s breath was short and he spoke slowly, like the North God ordering. “I want you to come in me. NOW.”

Aidan felt his excitation growing, receiving this order. But he could not decently come so directly in his sexfriend: first of all, he did not want to hurt him and secondly, they had to shoot in the afternoon, in less than two hours in fact, so Dean was supposed to be able to walk. And, in the other hand, it was His order. Aidan took off his pants, spat in his hand and stroked his own member, slowly, making his own breath to shiver. He bit his lower lip when feeling the blonde’s entrance against his own member head.

“Mitchell!” The God growled, pushing his hips behind against the brunet’s, tearing a loud moan from him.

“Oh fuck! Anders!” Aidan shouted, feeling a sudden pleasure storm thundering in him. “You’re so tight! I told you we should prepare you!”

“Shut the fuck off, Mitchell, and come in!” Dean answered, pushing against him and swallowing him nearly entirely.

Aidan was sure that it had to be painful but the blonde would not leave it. It was so tight and hell warm that the brunet feared to come in the second. He pressed his own body against his companion’s, hearing and feeling his bowls hitting the Kiwi’s buttocks in a loud sound.

“Oh shit!” The vampire spat feeling his member so pressed, great pleasure exploding in him.

“Forgot...” Dean panted. “That you were so fucking huge...!”

“Do you... Want me to... To pull out?” The brunet managed to ask, nearly losing his mind in such tightness.

“N-no!” The blonde almost screamed.

Aidan leaned towards him, moaning with any little movement he accidentally made in him, his cock seemed so sensible, and he pressed his lips against his sexfriend’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Anders... It’s gonna be o-HNNN!”

Aidan never finished his sentence, the Kiwi moving his hips and taking him all in. He could feel the very bottom of his being, the top of his member hitting it, almost tearing him a cry of surprise and pleasure.

“Oh God! Fuck!” He sweared.

“Stop talking, vampire...” Dean panted. “Do me.”

“But...”

“No but. Fuck me, Mitchell. Hard.” The North God ordered, rolling his hips to begin the movement, the breath shuddering.

Aidan’s cock was big, giving him the impression that the brunet was entirely filling him. He clinched his teeth to not cry when his friend went out. It was like he was tearing his inside out, but in the same time, he could felt that the pleasure was coming, that his body was remembering the brunet’s size and accommodating to it. And Aidan went back in in once. Dean’s breath was cut by the feeling of this huge member moving in him, he could not restrain a loud whimper this time. They needed a few movements before Aidan was sure to hear Dean moaning in pleasure, his hands grasped the blonde’s hips and he began to go faster, with more energy, his breath shuddering when feeling his bowls soundly hitting his mate’s buttocks. It was still tight but he could now go in and out without fearing to come in an instant. The canal was blazing hot and he shut his eyes when the head of his member hit the bottom of Dean’s being. Making them whimper.

“God! Anders!”

“Haan! Mitchell!!! Faster!! Hnn!! Harder!! Please!” The Kiwi begged, moving against him to accentuate his penetrations.

Aidan obeyed without thinking twice, pressing hard the blonde against the desk, he thrust Dean as his life depended on it, sinking his teeth in the soft part of his shoulder through the shirt. The Kiwi yelled half in pleasure half in pain, throwing his hand at the Irishman’s scalp and grasping his hair at the beginning of his head. Aidan growled at the pain as much as the intense pleasure of the savage movements he was making in Dean’s ass, he did not give a shit anymore if the blonde was not able to walk and play after that rough sex. He needed to feel him, more and more, to feel that he was filling every inch of his being. He wanted Dean to remember him every time he would have sex with someone. He wanted him to remember who could ride him so hard, who could make him whimper, yell and cry in pleasure agony. But he did not know that Dean would repost, how could he? The Kiwi could contract at will all his internal muscles, pressing the Irishman’s cock so suddenly that Aidan yelled at the outburst of pleasure, nearly coming.

“OH FUCK! ANDERS!!!” He shouted.

“Keep... Keep going! Mitch! Keep – Haaan!!”

The vampire obeyed again, willingly serving the North God commands. He bit him once more while thrusting hard again, and then pressed his mouth against the blonde’s ear, whispering through his teeth.

“Do it again, Anders! Do it!”

And he let out a cry when feeling the pressure on his member again. He got up to see all Dean’s back, putting his hands on the Kiwi’s shoulders and thrust him like hell, pulling the blonde to him to increase their pleasure. Dean came first. His all body straightened and the sudden pressure became unbearable, sending a gigantic pleasure wave in the brunet’s entire body. He came after another hard thrust, letting out a loud whimper.

Aidan felt his climax filling his partner in many strong streams; he swallowed and let himself to fall on his friend’s back, breathless and his heart drumming like crazy in his chest. The Irishman liked to cuddle after sex, but he never did with Dean: they were sexfriends, not lovers. He straightened up and slowly pulled out, tearing a last moan from his set mate.

“God... Set sex is the best.” The brunet smirked.

Dean laughed slowly, straightening up too. It seemed a bit painful judging to his face. The Kiwi grabbed tissues on the desk, thanks God his character had always tissues on his workplace, and he cleaned himself. Aidan kept looking while Dean took off the last reminiscences of him. The brunet put his clothes back on, waiting for his mate to do so.

“Hey... Are you okay?” The youngest could not help but smile.

“... You’re truly a pain in the ass.” Dean snarled, smiling a bit.

“Well. Let’s clean your mess before everyone’s coming back.” The brunet smirked, avoiding at the last second a tissue full of cum thrown by his set mate, laughing with him.

 

**THE END.**


End file.
